Virus
by Lisanna44
Summary: An unknown virus was in the air and infected anyone. Those who were infected turned into a living zombie and will attacked anyone including their family. That's for normal people...What about a king? Will it be worse or better? And when a problem of feeling making its entrance, what will he do? Mikoto x Reisi and a hint of friendship between Izumo and Seri No character death!
1. Chapter 1

"King! His pulse's getting weaker!"

"Damn!"

Mikoto put his cell phone in his pocket

'How the hell did it become like this?'

_One week ago…._

*A sound of a sword sliced something*

*A loud groan*

"This is already the fifth man" said a woman in blue dress and huge chest, swinging her blood-stained sword

"What should we do, captain?"She asked a man with dark blue hair and eyeglasses

"Let's go back to the headquarters first" said the man and turned to walked slowly

'Hyehyehyehyehye… Got ya now !'

The young man turned his head

*sound of something being sliced*

"Captain!" cried the female letnan

"It's alright, Awahima-kun. It's only a graze" he said calmly while touching his bleeding cheek

The sliced body laughing again

"It's now!" he said before laughing and died

"C-Captain, are you really alright?" the letnan called Awashima said

He wiped the blood in his cheek and smiled softly

"I'm alright. Please don't worry too much Awashima-kun" the dark haired man said walking to the white parked van

Awashima could feel the blush that has crept to her cheek

"A-Anyway…" she said startled back to the real life "Let's get back!"

A young man who was the blue king's right hand yawning

'Finally….'

_Meanwhile… _

"Mikoto-san! One of our clansman was sliced by a scepter 4!" yelled the right hand of the Red King

The man called Mikoto stood up from the cream sofa

"Where is it?" he asked

"Around three blocks from here" said the ginger head boy

The red head looked to the bartender behind his beloved bar

"Yeah yeah. I get it" Izumo said

"Anna-chan, stay here okay" he said again leaving his bar

The little girl with silver hair nodded in response

"Shouhei-kun, please protect her at any cost" said Izumo again before joining the others

"Of course, sir!" said Shouhei full of anthusiasm

"Tatara, you're coming?" he asked the brunette who was filming the clansmen

"I think nope.. I'm a little scared of dead body. Especially a sliced one.. Sorry, king" he said feeling down

"Hm…" was all that Mikoto could answer

"It's alright.. Anyway, please take care of Anna-chan" Izumo said and the three of them left the bar

"Take care~" said Tatara waving his hand to the group

And the door closed

"Captain!"

Not looking to his subordinate, the bluenette worked on his…well…work

Some stacks of papers were laid in the mahogany table

Munakata put on his stoic face while inside he was screaming

'It's endless'

"What is it?" asked the blue king, not interested with what his letnan's conversation

"It's the man that we killed yesterday" said the blonde

"What about him?"

"He was one of the HOMRA's clansman"

This time, his eyes widen in shock

"What…did you say?"

"He is…one of the HOMRA's" repeat Awashima taken a back a little

It was quite suddenly and a groan broke the silence

"Captain?" called Awashima, shocked at the reaction her captain's gave

Munakata opened one of his desk drawer and took out a paper

He started writing something and finished it quickly

"Here"

Awashima took the folded paper

"Give it to him"

Now she was confused

"Excuse me? Who is this…. You are not thinking about the red king, right?"

"Awashima-kun, who else would I refer to aside from him?"

The blonde woman surely confused and would not do it unless it was an order from the Scepter 4's chief. She immediately went out of the room after bowing

She closed the big wooden door behind her and sighed

'The captain sure is acting weird…and what is this paper actually?'

The blonde shook her head and went to the infamous bar


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! i'm back~

School is just too boring for me even if i'm in the middle of my mid term exam (hope it's correct)

so i decided to post an update

Please tell me if there is anything wrong on this one

Also...Please enjoy~

(K doesn't belong to me)

A tinkling from the bell above the door was enough to make the bartender welcomed his customer with happiness. The smile he wore didn't worn up when he saw his acquaintance in front of his beloved bar

"If it isn't the letnan of the Scpeter 4, Awashima Seri-chan~ What can I help you with?" Izumo asked the blonde woman with usual clothes

"First" she sat on one of the stool in the bar "I want to give this to your king"

She handed over the paper her captain's gave her

"Okay~ Do you want the usual?" Izumo asked after putting the paper inside his pants pocket

Awashima nodded

"Do you want to ask something else?" asked the brunette while preparing the special drink

"Eh?"

Awashima jumped a little

"It's alright you know. I won't tell anyone" he said

"Was that man…" she stuttered some words "….one of you?"

"Who?" asked Izumo no tknowing the meaning

"Here you go" he added and putting the special mix in front of her

"Don't act as if you don't know the man I'm talking about, Kusanagi-san" said Awashima and gulped half of her drink

Izumo let out a stifle laugh

"Ryouga Iyogi… He is one of us,yes" said the bartender smiled bitterly

The glass putted in the table

"I'm really sorry.. I… I mean...We didn't mean to. Even if our captain doesn't apologize, at least I apologized on behalf of him," said Awashima with face covered with her blonde long hair

"Please don't bow down like that, Seri-chan. I forgive you" said Izumo couldn't hold to see the girl bowed slightly like that

Awashima smiled," Thank God."

"I don't know what our king will say though" said Izumo wiping one of his million glasses

"What do you mean?" asked the letnan

"That man…was one of his best right hand man. So…" he shrugged "I don't know what will happen eventually"

Awashima stared to her strange drink

"Although…" Awashima looked up to the bartender again "I'm sure Mikoto would understand with the paper your chief gives"

Awashima sighed relieve

An old clock let out a ding-dong sound to let them know that it was three o'clock

"Oh! I better get going!" said Awashima and stood up abruptly

"The fee? In the usual tab?" asked a smirking brunette

Awashima smirked in return

"Do you need to ask?" she said and left the HOMRA's bar

"Yare yare…" the bartender huffed

_The next day_

"Captain! What should we do?" asked Awashima

"Just wait a little while.. They should come out by time" the bluenette answered his underling

"But isn't this just too long?" grumbled another bluenette in the crowd

"Fushimi-san! Not so loud!" said Akiyama, one of Fushimi's henchmen whispered to his boss

"Too late.. the captain already overheard us" said Domyoji sweat drop

In a sudden minute, an ambush was directed at Fushimi who dodged it perfectly

A sound of iron clashed as Fushimi drew out his sword and battled the Yatagarasu

"Saru! You!" yelled the ginger-haired teen

"If it isn't our lovely Misaki. What can I do to make you satisfied this time?" asked the bluenette enjoying their meeting

Hearing the sudden loud noise, Munakata could only sighed at the sight when a sudden realization hit his head

'If….the yatagaru is here, that means…' he cut the trailed off as he saw a man clad in red aura from a far

Oh no… He didn't ready to see him. To see the man he loves so much in this kind of situation. Also after what happened….that accident

"Oh… It's the blue king!" yelled one of the HOMRA

"The one who killed Ryouga-san!" answered another

A minute later, the HOMRA's yelled about killing the one who killed their comrade and their motto

The blue king actually felt afraid

He knew how much the red king really happy to have an assistant like him

He didn't know what to do than to bite his inner mouth

His heart beat fast when the red king walked toward him

"Su-"

The red king walked didn't care a word or even a call from the blue king

His blue eyes snapped open widely

He clenched his hands tightly that they began to whiten

He tried so hard not to break, to show his weakness, in front of him

At least not in front of his subordinates

His feelings didn't need an answer

It's no hope… it's already obvious that the red king didn't love him in return

He knew that

But still… it hurts so much just to see the man he loves so much walked away

Yes…. The blue king, Munakata Reisi is in deep love with his rival and old acquaintance, Mikoto Suoh

Although the Red King didn't know anything about his feeling

He doesn't need to know

The HOMRA immediately caught up with their king and stop shouting their motto on the way

Munakata bowed his head down and walked past Awashima

"Captain?" called the blonde, confused on what to do and what happened

"Let's go back to the headquarter" said the bluenette and walked to his van

He closed the door not wanting anyone to come in

The whole Scepter 4 gaped in confuse

Awashima sighed and signaling them to get in their caravan

That's it...

So how is it? please review...

(Sorry for the double author's note)


	3. Chapter 3

Mikoto sat in the cream colored sofa looking serious

He couldn't forget the accident when he saw his underling's body being sliced

It wasn't that horrible actually

Only a deep wound in the front of the body

But still…

To see his right man's death body was the worst scene he ever saw

He knew it was the blue king who killed him

He knew it was Munakata, the captain of Scepter 4's and his old acquaintance, who killed Ryouga

But still he couldn't forgive the man who is responsible for slicing him down

Some memories flowed through his mind

Memories when he was still high school with the bluenette

The time when he first met Ryouga

Everything about those two

Mikoto shut his eyes completely

Not wanting to enjoy his underling's party anymore and relax in his sofa

"_Mi…koto…..san.."_

He snapped his eyes and looked at his trembling hands

Mikoto could hear the desperate sound when Ryouga turned to him for help

A loud sound of a table hit was heard and everyone in the place stared at their king

The red head walked and went up stair to where his room is

Mikoto immediately fell into his bed and sighed

"This is so fucking hard to think"

Right that minute, the bluenette was somehow scold by his subordinate. Not only one, but a bunch of them right in front of him. The thing that separated him and his annoying subordinates was a wooden desk. Not just a mere desk, it was his personalized mahogany table that always holds his works (Yes it's actually a MERE table).

"Captain! Please go to the hospital or anything!" said Awashima, worried in her tone

"No, Awashima-kun. It's only a little cough. I can't leave all the works for some small disease" said the bluenette refused his subordinate politely

"Captain! Please just go to a clinic or anything!" said Akiyama, supporting his lieutenant for once

"Fushimi-san, please help us too!" he request his higher up

The young bluenette in the corner huffed and (somehow) managed to corner his captain and making him went to his home

"Alright! Since the captain isn't here, we must work hard!" said Awashima full of spirit

The other joined her went out of the office and did their job leaving the bluenette and one of his subordinate

"Fushimi-san, it's unusual for you to help us. But thank you for your help" said Domyoji smiled

The bluenette yawn

"I just want to get some sleep" he said and went outside

'No wonder..'

Outside of the headquarter, the blue king wrapped in his long mantle was freezing

'First, getting scold by my own subordinate. Second, they won't leave me alone. Now I'm freezing outside'

He sighed and sneezed ungracefully

Quickly, he pulled out a neat folded handkerchief and whipped his nose with it

'Maybe I should go to my house after all'

The door opened and followed by a fitful sneeze

"Welco-"

Izumo stopped and his eyes shot up looking at his rare customer

"Why if it isn't the blue king, Munakata Reisi, I presume?" asked Tatara in the sofa

The bluenette with snow in his hair replied,"Totsuka Tatara"

He made his way to the stool in the bar

"What can I help you with, sir?" Izumo asked with his cheerful tone

"I don't know" he said as he coughed a little

Izumo stared at the bluenette for a while and prepared something for the blue king

"Hey" called Munakata to the bartender

"Yes?" asked Izumo snapped his head replying Munakata

"Where is he?" asked the bluenette

"He?" asked Izumo while searching for the ingredients again "You mean Mikoto?"

"The king is going to some place to clear up some punks" answered the brunette in the sofa

Munakata glimpsed a bit and turned his head to the bartender again

"Then why is the both of you here?" asked him again

"Waiting for a customer like you and as you can see Tatara's leg is broken. He can't leave this place"explained Izumo

Muanakata looked to the wooden bar

His bangs covering his face completely

"Is he…still mad?" he asked in a voice, more like a whisper

"I think so… even if you already gave him an apologize letter"

The words made the blue king flinched a bit

"….I see" he replied

Deep inside his heart, Izumo actually cared a little for the poor blue king knowing he has a crush with the red king

A yellowish liquid served inside a beautiful glass mug

Munakata looked up to see it and raised a brow in confused

"Eggnog?"

Izumo nodded

"It's good for your body since it is winter and you are freezing" he explained

He took the glass carefully and raised it to his mouth by his long slim hand

The yellow drink soon made his stomach warm completely

"Thanks" he said smiling after the drink

"You are welcome" Izumo said, satisified with his creation

Just a second later, they could hear a soft snore coming from the cream sofa

"Oh. Why would he sleep in that kind of place…" Izumo whined and got out from the bar to covered the brunette that just fell asleep with a blanket near them

"I have to go back" Munakata said suddenly and walked out from the bar

Izumo looked at the gold coins in his bar and smiled

"Please come again"

Hi guys~

We met again at last…

Sorry for the long update..

Also I don't have any idea left!

My mind has been fogging this days and this is the result

Hope you won't be disappointed…

Also! For those who have a request please don't be afraid or shy to ask me!

I really need an idea too!

Anyway…

Please review again~


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came and a sudden pain hit his head

He covered his head hoping it could do it any good

But, of course, it won't do anything to change the fact that he has a headache

'Great.. More reason for my subordinate to keep me away from work'

"Captain! There's someone with the same sign like the last one" said Awashima barging in

"Another one?" Munakata asked whining

Awashima raised a brow at this. Of course! His captain is a man who loves to work no matter how hard it is. And here he is whining at his work?

"Are you still sick, sir?" the blonde asked

"No, I am not. Prepare everything immediately" Munakata ordered still holding his temple

Awashima bowed and got out of there

'I will be shock if I saw HOMRA again this week'

A sudden realization just hit his head

'What…if the HOMRA came again? What should I do? Will he ever forgive me? He doesn't even forgive me yet…'

A pain stung his eyes for a second

A tear found its way to the pale cheek of Munakata's and joined later by its friends

'What should I do…if he hates me?'

A sudden knock really knocked him from his thought

"Sir! The teams are ready!" yelled an unknown subordinate of his

He controlled his emotion first and answered

"I will be there immediately"

'I really hope I won't see him'

Author's note :

Firstly..

I want to apologize for the late update…

And for the border to tell you which one is the author's note and the story

I already put it but it seems like it was gone suddenly

And I was considering about editing the whole story…

Hope it would become true

That's all for the short chapter…

Bye-bye~


End file.
